Caught
by rawrmuffin
Summary: Craig has a knack of catching people with sex toys...Oh god that was a horrible summary. FML.


**OH GOD sorry it sucks i'll edit later.  
read author's note at the bottom...**

**

* * *

****Craig's POV**

I swallow the lump in my throat, my breath caught in heartbreaking sweetness at the sight of him just sitting there under a tree. Long, green, shiny grass surrounding him, illuminating his beautiful face. His slender fingers clutching a thermos of coffee to his chest, as if it were some precious treasure.

_So damn beautiful…._

His hair was a creamy whitish-blond and soft, like feathers, but not too flimsy and silky. More like cotton candy, but not too grainy, just sugary and soft. So damn soft….Probably cinnamon-hazelnut scented.

_And those coffee stained lips…_

OH MY FUCKING GOD, THIS POETICNESS SHIT IS MAKING ME SICK.  
I love him, alright? That's all I can say. My best friend.  
"Uh-umm…C-Craig? What the fuck?"  
I snap back to reality and find myself kneeling beside Tweek, stroking his hair like a cat.  
"Oh, um. I'm sorry," I panic and pull my hand away.  
He smiles and giggles a little. I blush like crazy as he takes a sip of coffee and gazes obliviously at the fields.  
"Um, w-we're gonna be late for class…." Oh, God, why am I such an idiot?  
He laughs. "Since when are _you_ worried about being late for class?"  
I blush again, but he stands up. "Let's go then."

* * *

Could geometry class go _any_ slower?

I stare impatiently at the clock.

_10 minutes until lunch….._

Somehow I found myself staring at Tweek again, who was asleep, resting his head on his geometry book, coffee thermos in hand.

Time passed thankfully rather quickly. It was 11:30 and I ran toward the door.

"Craig," the annoyingly nasal voice which belonged to the teacher called to me. "Don't forget your geometry book."  
Completely distracted by his giant nose, I flipped him off and ran toward the cafeteria.  
I paid for my lunch and sat next to Tweek.  
"Hey, what's up?" I punched his arm playfully.  
"Hmm?" he looked up at me, eating a hot dog so slowly and sensually.  
_Was he doing this on purpose? _  
My legs felt weak. "Umm. Mm….I…I'll…be right back…" I mumbled and frantically headed for the bathroom.

I sat against the wall facing the small window above the stalls. I could've sworn I heard….was that….moaning…?

"Mmnn….Damien….nghh ahh--"

_Orgasm?_

More shuffling.  
I waited for whoever it was to come out of the stall.  
It was Pip, shoving a sex toy in his backpack.  
He finally noticed me sitting there, dumbstruck.  
"OhmyGod," he freaked and tried to come up with something to say.  
"I won't tell anyone," I promised.  
He smiled weakly. "Thanks."

* * *

**Tweek's POV**

Craig just suddenly left…

_Was it something I said…?_

Hmm.  
I notice some guys staring at me with an uneasy look on their faces.  
Oh crap! What did I do now? GAH! The pressure….  
I feel like crying, they glance away as I try to ask what's wrong.  
Disappointedly, I throw away the rest of the hot dog I was eating and take a sip of coffee.

_Craig dropped his hat…._

* * *

  
**Craig's POV  
**Hum? I feel the wind brush through my hair….Where's my hat? I let out an aggravated sigh. It's best not to bitch about it.  
I fell asleep in the bathroom….It's past 2 already. School's already out then…

_Red Racer's on…._

Screw it, I'll look for my hat later.

_I want to go to Tweek's house today…_

Thank God I'm not locked inside the school.

* * *

**Tweek's POV**

I didn't see him around for the rest of the day. Well, at least during school.  
He's probably home right now watching Red Racer.  
I sigh and walk back to my house.

_Craig's hat…. _

I'll give it back to him tomorrow.

_It smells like him…._

I suddenly feel very turned on. Shit, this is not good

* * *

**Craig's POV  
**"Is Tweek here?" I ask Mr. Tweak.  
"Yeah, he's upstairs."  
I head upstairs before Mr. Tweak gets a chance to drown me in coffee metaphors.  
I stop in front of Tweek's door.

_More moaning…._

Is he

…_.with someone?_

I felt my heart sink and my stomach tighten.

"Mmm….n--ahh, Craaaiig, mm…"

_Is he….?  
He's…._

Curiously, I open the door, hoping there isn't anyone else in South Park with the name 'Craig'.  
As expected, I like what I see.  
Tweek, lying on the bed, legs spread, his boxers and jeans pulled down to his ankles, shoving a sex toy up his ass and his hand wrapped around his cock, moaning my name every few seconds.  
Unaware of my presence, he slides a hand up his already lifted shirt, swirling his fingers around one of his nipples.

"Can I join you?" I can't help smiling.  
He turns his head in my direction and looks at me in horror, eyes widened.  
I walk closer to his bed and he jumps and hides under the covers.  
"Uhm, I…it's not what it looks like," he says, slurring his words together.  
There was a silence, but I could hear small sobs and cries escape from him.

_Crying, shaking, too ashamed to face me...._

I pull the blanket off of him and kiss him. Holding him in my arms like this

_I've been waiting for this…._

"Tweek, I,"

…_..love you so much. You don't have to be afraid. _

"I love you, Tweek."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, goddamn that was horrible. I'm so sorry. There were a lot of gaps in the story and it pretty much sucked. I'm sorry. Shoot me nao DX


End file.
